Various bedding articles, such as pillows, cushions and featherbeds, as well as furniture cushions, are often filled with loose filling such as feathers, down and polyester or other man-made filling, or various combinations thereof. Such articles using loose filling are typically quite comfortable, but the filling often shifts within the article when weight is applied and/or the article is compressed. During use, particularly after extended use, the filling will shift away from the point of compression. Re-fluffing is then necessary to then achieve maximum comfort. However, during a particular period of use, such as during a single night's sleep, it is not practical to re-fluff the article.
Thus, it would be desirable to have bedding and related articles with a particular arrangement which reduces shifting of the filling during use, thereby maintaining the comfort of the article during a selected use.